Love Unexpectedly
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Rory always thought that she would be alone after breaking up with Dean. She wasn't interested in any of the boys at her school. One day she met a friend of her best friends boyfriend. Will he be the one to show her what love is and will she let him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *clears throat * So I was trying to work on a story update for one of my other Gilmore Girls stories but Phoenix my muse had a different idea... So I had to type this out so that I could get back to it... *smacks Phoenix * So here we are with a brand new Gilmore Girls story from me! The others will be updated this week now that things have calmed down some what for me! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Rory sighed as she made her way to the lunch room at school. Normally she didn't mind school but she had been up most of the night last night because she kept hearing something outside her window. Once in the lunch room her eyes sought out Madeline and frowned when she didn't see her. She sighed again as she stood in the lunch line. She really couldn't wait for this day to be over.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't heard anyone come up behind her and when she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped. She turned her head and scowled when she saw who was standing behind her. "What do you want Bowman?"

Bowman smirked. "For you to go out on a date with me. You know that you want to."

Rory snorted and glared. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on Earth. Why can't you just take no for an answer?"

Bowman glared at Rory and grabbed a hold of her wrist in a tight grip and snarled "We'll just see about that miss goody goody."

Rory rolled her eyes but before she could say anything a voice from behind Bowman said in a harsh tone "Let the girl go Bowman."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? And just how in the hell do you know my name?" Bowman growled.

Rory's mouth dropped open in shock as she registered who exactly that voice belonged to. She gritted her teeth and tried to yank her hand out of Bowman's hand as he tightened his grip. When that failed to work she bit down on her lip and planted her feet a little ways apart and yanked even harder to get her wrist and hand out of Bowman's grasp. She felt and heard a snap in her wrist as fire shot through both her hand and wrist as she succeeded in pulling her wrist out of Bowman's grasp but unfortunately she couldn't contain her scream of pain making several people look her way and rush over to her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

From where he was standing Logan could here the snap and without even thinking what he was doing he drew his fist back and sent it flying straight into Bowman's face and then glared at him. "You don't need to know who I am. All you need to know is that you just fucked with the wrong girl."

Bowman held a hand to his bleeding nose as he looked at Logan and then at Rory and said "Rory this isn't over."

Logan shoved Bowman off to the side and said "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave Rory alone. If you don't well then you'll just have to deal with the consequences. Now get the fuck out of her Bowman!"

Bowman glared but walked away when he saw that there were several people around.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Logan rushed to Rory's side and said "Rory are you okay?"

Rory looked at Logan through the tears in her eyes and said "I'm fine Logan. What are you doing here?"

Logan sighed and shook his head as he gently took Rory's wrist and hand into his hands. "Actually I'm looking for you. I came to take you, Paris, Madeline and Lousie to lunch. I don't think we'll be going to lunch though. I think we will be making a trip to the Emergency Room."

Rory shook her head. "I'm fine Logan I don't need to go to the ER. Well you explained why you're here but why aren't you with your girlfriend? I know that you like me Logan but geesh I thought you were in love with Paris."

Logan snorted and said "Yeah you're fine alright Ace. I would believe that if I couldn't see your bone. As for why I'm here with you instead of with Paris is because Paris is out in the hallway. When we saw that asshole with his hands on you Paris told me who he was and I came straight in. Now come on honey you're going to the Emergency Room whether you like it or not."

Rory glared but as pain shot through her hand and wrist she cried out as looked into Logan's eye. "Fine Logan you win. Let's go."

Logan smirked as he wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulder and guided her out of the lunch room and towards Paris, Madeline, and Louise who were all standing in the hall. "I always win Gilmore. Now lets get you to the hospital and then home."

Paris heard what Logan said and said "Why does Rory need to go to the hospital? What happened in there? Did I see you punch Bowman?"

At the mention of the boy's name who had hurt someone he has come to think of as a sister he growled. "Of course I punched the asshole! He hurt Rory! As for why Rory has to go to the hospital I'm pretty sure she broke her hand and wrist when she pulled her hand out of Bowman's hold. I heard it snap from where I was standing behind Bowman. I should have done more than punch him!"

Paris's eyes widened and she looked from her boyfriend of three months to Rory and she paled slightly when she saw Rory's hand. "Yes she needs the hospital. I can see the bone!"

Rory looked down then at her hand and paled as she saw what they were talking about and she swayed on her feet only to be caught by Logan who said "Alright if you three are coming with me lets go. We need to get her to the hospital quickly. Luckily I didn't come alone today so I have a friend who can driver while I make sure Rory stays conscious."

Paris smiled and said "Did you bring Tris, Finn and Colin with you?"

Logan chuckled as he made his way out of the school carrying Rory. "I brought Tristan. Finn and Colin were going to be meeting us at the restaurant. Once we're in the car I'll call them and let them know the change of plans."

Paris nodded and rushed ahead and pushed open the door so that Logan could get outside without having to push the door open. She didn't want him to take the chance of hurting Rory any more than she already was.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tristan was leaning against the car he and Logan had brought to the school and scowled. He wondered what was taking Logan so long in getting Paris and her friends. He heard footsteps and he looked up and his mouth dropped open slightly in shock when he saw Logan hurrying towards him carrying a brunette in his arms with Paris on one side of him and two girls he didn't know on the other side of him. "What in the hell happened man? Who is she and why are you carrying her?"

Logan scowled and said "Well I found Paris, Madeline and Louise and we went to get Rory from the lunch room. However when we got there some little prick had his hands on Rory and even after I told him to let her go he wouldn't. In fact that the fucking asshole tightened his grip on Rory. She tried pulling free but when it didn't work the first time she tried again and I'm pretty sure she managed to break her wrist and hand when she succeeded the second."

Tristan's eyes grew black and he swore. "Alright I'll drive and you better call Colin and Finn and have them meet us at the hospital."

Logan nodded and said "I already planned it. Oh and Tristan if you haven't figured it out yet the two girls on my left are Louise who is blonde and Madeline who has darker hair and the girl in my arms is Rory."

Tristan barely looked at Louise and Madeline but his eyes locked on Rory and he said "Nice to meet you all. I'm sure we'll get to know each other but right now I want to get her to the hospital. Paris you and your two girl friends sit in the back. Logan can sit up front with Rory in his lap so that he can keep her still."

Rory groaned and spoke for the first time since getting picked up by Logan "I can sit in back. I'll be fine."

Tristan shook his head. "No you're sitting in front and that's the end of it. Now lets go."

Rory wanted to argue about how the guy was being bossy and high handed but she was in too much pain so she swallowed her retort and just glared at him before nodding.

Logan saw the look on Rory's face at Tristan's words and bit back a laugh. If he had any doubt before it all vanished with that exchange between one of his best friends and the girl he loved like a sister. He knew that he was right in thinking that Rory and Tristan would be perfect for one another. He looked at his girlfriend and saw the same thing he thought in her eyes and he smiled at her and watched as she got into the backseat before he climbed into the front seat and let Tristan shut the door.

Instead of calling Finn and Colin he decided to text him and quickly did so as he kept one eye on Rory to make sure she was alright.

* * *

A/N 2: Well there is the first chapter of this story! *clears throat* I wasn't expecting it to be Paris that Logan was dating but that is how the muse wrote it... *snorts* She never lets me write things the way I want to anymore! LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think! Also I will be updating my other Gilmore Girls stories this week! YAY! LOL!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews to the first chapter! Now onto the next one! I have to thank Kate for all the reviews begging for me to update... Here is your update... I'm sorry that it's taken so long but between real life and we have had high wind storms, tornado's, I have a broken thumb and I can only see out of one eye right now... I can't promise that this chapter will be long but hey at least you're getting an update! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once at the hospital after letting a Nurse take Rory back into the Emergency Room Logan watched as Paris, Madeline and Louise gave the woman at the desk Rory's information. He wanted to be back there with Rory but he knew that the Doctor would come get them as soon as he looked Rory over. It didn't mean however that he had to like it. In fact if he was perfectly honest with himself and everyone else he hated it. He looked up when he heard the doors open and let out a sigh when he saw Finn and Colin coming his way.

"Mate how is the little spit fire doing?" Finn asked as he came to a stop in front of Logan.

Logan chuckled a little and said "I'm pretty sure her hand is broken but I won't know for sure until the Doctor comes out. Unfortunately Lorelai is out of town until next week so I will be taking Rory home with me to make sure that she is alright tonight."

Finn nodded but before he could say anything Tristan said "Do you know her Mom then?"

Logan laughed and nodded. "Oh yeah I know Lorelai. I met her when Paris and I first started dating. Paris may not get along with her parents that well but she loves Lorelai like a Mom so she took me to meet her on our second date. Boy that was a lesson and a half. Ever since I met Lorelai and found out exactly why Paris thinks of her as her Mom I began to talk to Lorelai almost daily. Rory is like my little sister."

Tristan nodded and then looked at Finn and Colin. "So you two also know Rory then?"

Finn shook his head. "No today was going to be the first time we met her. However we know all about her though because of Paris. Just like we know all about Madeline and Lousie."

Tristan nodded again and looked up when he heard footsteps. He sighed when he saw that it was just Paris, Madeline and Louise coming over to them. He didn't even know Rory but for some reason he was feeling protective. He tried to shake the feeling off but it just wouldn't leave him. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Shouldn't a Doctor be out here by now?"

Logan chuckled and looked over at Tristan. He was surprised by what he saw on Tristan's face. As he looked into Tristan's eyes he could see that Tristan was genuinely worried about Rory. He smiled slightly as he realized that even if Tristan didn't know it he had just found the one girl that he wouldn't be able to walk away from. "Tristan she'll be okay. The Doctor will be out soon."

Tristan looked at Logan and sighed as he shook his head. "I don't even know the girl and I'm worried. How is it that you can be so calm when you do know her? She looked bad Logan!"

Logan sighed and put his hand on Tristan's shoulder and leaned forward and whispered "Oh believe me I'm worried Tristan. However if I show just how worried I am Paris, Louise and Madeline will all start to freak out. And trust me bro that isn't something that you want to experience first hand. I have and I still have nightmares about it."

Tristan sighed again but nodded but before he could say anything Paris demanded "What are you two whispering about?"

Logan sighed and then chuckled as he turned towards Paris and said "Baby it is guy talk. Did you call your Mom to let her know that you would be missing the rest of school today most likely?"

Paris rolled her eyes. "I left her a voicemail. You should know by now that my Mom never answers when I call. She's always too busy doing things. Do you think Rory is okay Logan? I can't believe Bowman hurt her!"

Logan wrapped his arm around Paris's waist and pulled her to his side. "I'm sure that Rory will be just fine honey. She more than likely has a broken wrist. As for Bowman don't you worry about him. If he comes near her again I'll deal with him in a way that will make him wish he never even heard the name Rory Gilmore."

Paris nodded and then Madeline said "Well Logan and Paris you introduced us into Tristan but are you going to leave us wondering who these other two guys are?"

Paris chuckled and turned in Logan's arms and said "Louise and Madeline meet Colin and Finn. Colin and Finn meet two of my best friends Louise and Madeline. Once the Doctor comes out and lets us go back I'll introduce you into Rory."

Finn smirked and walked over to Madeline and said "Well hello there lovely."

Madeline chuckled and said "Hello Finn."

Louise and Paris just rolled their eyes and chuckled. They knew with one look at Madeline's face that she was a goner when it came to Finn.

Paris turned her eyes to Tristan and said "Tristan are you okay hon?"

Tristan looked at Paris and gave her a slight smile. "I'm fine Paris. I just have a lot on my mind."

Paris snorted. "More than likely you have Rory on your mind. I knew the minute you laid eyes on here that you were done for. I was actually hoping and praying that you two would hit it off. You may be a bit of a playboy but I also know that you have it in you to be in a serious relationship. Besides the fact that you can be a playboy you are caring, sweet, kind and an all around great guy. After Rory's last relationship she needs a good man in her life."

Tristan's eyes widened in shock as Paris's words washed over him. He couldn't believe that Paris had been hoping that he would fall for Rory. As he replayed her words he couldn't help but wonder just what she meant by the last relationship that Rory was in. He wondered what had happened. "What do you mean by your last comment Paris? What happened in her last relationship?"

Paris sighed and as she opened her mouth to respond a voice from behind them said "Family of Rory Gilmore?"

* * *

A/N 2: And there is chapter 2! *snorts* It didn't go exactly as planned but oh well! LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: *groans* Sorry that it's been 2 yrs since I have updated this story... But here is a new chapter for you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Logan turned around and then stepped forward. "I am Rory's brother. How is she doing?"

The Doctor sighed. "I am Doctor Amelia Roberts and I am the one in charge of Rory's case. We will be taking her into surgery to fix her wrist where the bone broke through the skin. Were you aware of the fact that Miss Gilmore also has at least three broken ribs? While I was checking her over I asked her if she was hurting anywhere else than her wrist which was obvious and she told me her side has been hurting her for the last couple of days but she hadn't went to a Doctor to get it checked out. I ordered a set of X-Rays on her right side and found that she has three broken ribs and two of them that are cracked. She is lucky that the ribs that are broken has not shifted and punctured a lung or anything like that. I will need for you to sign some papers so that we can operate on her hand and wrist."

Logan's jaw dropped open but he snapped it closed and shook his head. "No I did not know that. Rory's Mother is out of town but I have medical power of attorney on Rory for instances like this. How long will the surgery take?"

Doctor Amelia Roberts nodded and smiled. "The surgery will take around two hours as long as the Surgeon doesn't run into any complications. After you sign these forms and I go back to see Miss Gilmore again before Doctor Evans takes her to surgery I will send a Nurse out to take you all to the surgical waiting room. If you need something while you wait don't hesitate to ask one of the Nurse's on the surgical floor."

Logan nodded but as soon as Doctor Roberts walked away he turned his head to look at Paris, Madison, and Louise. "Did you three know that Rory has broken ribs?"

Paris, Madison, and Louise all shook their heads but it was Paris who said "No we didn't. I have noticed that she would favor her right side but anytime I asked her what was wrong she would just wave it off. I should have pressed her harder to get her to tell me what was wrong."

Logan wrapped his arm around Paris' shoulder and kissed her on the head. "Baby, you know as well as I do if Rory doesn't want to tell something she won't tell no matter how many times you ask her. The only thing we can do now is make sure that she knows we are here for her and that she can talk to us about anything that she needs to. I will send Lorelai a text letting her know that I am taking Rory home with me until she gets back into town next week. Right now Rory doesn't need to be alone."

Paris nodded. "While you text Lorelai I will call Luke and let him know that Rory will not be in to see him today and that she will be staying with you. We will also have to get someone to get Rory's car from Chilton."

Logan nodded and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and let go of Paris so that she could call Luke. Once he sent the text message to Lorelai he turned to Tristan, Finn, and Colin. "If you three need to leave I will understand. I won't be going anywhere until I know that Rory is okay and even then I will only leave long enough to take Paris, Madeline, and Louise back to Chilton so that they can pick up their cars. I will more than likely be spending the night here because there is no way in hell I'm leaving Rory here alone especially since right now she isn't talking to her Grandmother."

At that Paris looked at Logan with wide eyes. "When did she quit talking to Emily?"

Logan snorted. "Emily Gilmore forced Rory to go on a blind date with a boy. The reason I say force is because if Rory wanted to keep attending Chilton then she had to give into Emily's demand or Emily would quit paying Rory's tuition. The only reason I know is because Lorelai called and told me last week. What Rory and Emily both don't know just yet is that I went ahead and paid Rory's tuition so now Emily can no longer boss Rory around. Lorelai hated asking me but she asked Rory's Father Chris and he said the only way he would pay it is if Rory would come to stay with him every weekend for the next six months. Chris Hayden hasn't been part of Rory's life hardly since she was born and there was no way in hell I was going to allow him to force Rory to spend time with him."

Paris nodded. "I cannot believe Emily would stoop that damn low. Hell she wasn't even in Rory's life until Rory came to Chilton a year ago. What right does she have to make decisions concerning Rory?"

Madeline sighed and asked "Does anyone else think that Emily is trying to mould Rory into what she wanted Lorelai to be like? She seems to always be throwing parties and introducing Rory to certain boys. Emily doesn't know Rory at all because if she did she would realize that Rory won't go for someone who thinks that money is the begin all and end all of life. Besides that Rory just got out of a controlling relationship. Why in the hell would she want to start another relationship with a boy who more than likely will try to tell her how she has to behave because of Hartford Society?"

Paris rolled her eyes. "That isn't going to happen at all. Rory doesn't listen to anyone she doesn't want to. I'm actually surprised that she let Logan boss her around today. Then again I'm not because the more I think about it the more I realize just how close he and Rory have gotten. At least she has one male in her life that she knows that she can count on and that will not hurt her. I know Richard Gilmore loves Rory but he gives into Emily way too much."

Logan made a sound of disgust. "Sometimes I think Emily wears the pants in that relationship. I have only been going to the parties she has been throwing lately in order to keep an eye on Rory. The blind date she went on last week turned into a disaster and Lorelai had to go pick her up because the guy actually tried to force himself on her. Luckily someone was passing by and saw it happen."

At that piece of news Paris, Madeline, Louise, Finn, Colin, and Tristan all stiffened but before any of them could ask the questions that were running through their minds a Nurse came over to them and said "If you all will follow me I will take you to the surgical waiting room. As soon as the surgery is over Doctor Evans will come and talk to you to let you know how Miss Gilmore did through the surgery."

Logan nodded and grabbed a hold of Paris' hand and followed behind the Nurse with Tristan, Colin, Finn, Madeline, and Louise behind them. Once they arrived at the surgical waiting room Logan smiled and thanked the Nurse before he sat down heavily in one of the chairs. "I am going to hurt Bowman for breaking Rory's wrist. I will also be having Rory press charges."

Paris nodded. "She needs to. If she does then it will keep him away from her hopefully. He has been dogging her steps for weeks now and he just doesn't know when to take no for an answer."

Logan's eyes hardened at that. "Oh he'll learn how to take no for an answer by the time I finish with him."

Finn nodded. "We'll help you, mate."

Logan grinned but leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes as he listened to Paris, Louise, and Madeline tell stories about Rory to Tristan, Colin, and Finn. He had no doubt that by the time the girls were finished that Tristan, Finn, and Colin would all be wanting to help take care of Rory and keep an eye on her. He smiled at the thought because he could already tell that Tristan liked Rory even if he didn't know her that well.

* * *

A/N 2: *claps* Yay I got the chapter finished... hehe... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know that it's been quite a while since I've updated this story but hey I am finally back with a new chapter... Between R/L happening and then some other stuff I haven't updated like this story like I have wanted to... On the plus side I made sure that I put the notebook with this story in it in the stand beside my recliner so that I know where it is so I can update again in a week or two... LMFAO... I won't lose it again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Logan sighed for the fifth time in two minutes as he stood up and started to pace. It had been an hour and a half so far since Rory was taken into surgery and he was worrying about her. He needed to know that she was okay. More than anything he wanted to go back to Chilton and find Bowman and beat the living hell out of the boy for hurting Rory like he had. He shook his head and closed his eyes as he thought about how pale she was. He couldn't help but wonder how in the hell she ended up with broken and cracked ribs and he vowed to himself to find out who did it to her and to make her pay. With that thought in his mind he turned and looked at Paris. "Paris, call Luke and find out if he knows how Rory ended up with broken and cracked ribs. If it didn't happen at school then it had to happen in Stars Hollow and that narrows the suspects down to just one person who would have hurt her like that."

Paris nodded and stood up. "I'll take Madeline and Louise with me and we'll go get some coffee and I'll call Luke and see if he knows anything."

Logan nodded and waited until Paris, Madeline, and Louise were out of the waiting room before he turned his head to look at Colin, Finn, and Tristan. "Colin, call your old man and see what he can do about getting a restraining order against a Dean Forester. Finn, have your contacts look into anything and everything they can find out about Dean Forester. Tristan, call your Grandfather and Grandmother and see if they have any information on why Emily is pressuring Rory to go on blind dates and on a boy named Travis Lawton. I want to know everything I can about him and also about that Bowman boy from Chilton. I will not have anyone hurting Rory when I can put a stop to it."

Colin stood up. "I'll call my dad right now and get him on it. I will also see about getting a restraining order against Travis Lawton."

Logan nodded again and ran a hand through his hair. "I feel like I have let Rory down. From this day on I'm going to keep a closer eye on her."

Tristan shook his head as he pulled his cell phone out. "You didn't let her down, Logan. You can't blame yourself for something you didn't know even happened. All you can do right now is be there for her and make sure that she is safe from now on."

Logan sighed but nodded and continued pacing while Colin, Tristan, and Finn all made their phone calls. His mind was racing but he couldn't calm it down as he thought about everything he could do to make sure that Rory stayed safe from whoever hurt her and from anyone who would even dare try to hurt her. He wasn't ever going to let something like this happen to her again if he could prevent it. He wasn't ever going to let some boy or man ever hurt Rory ever again no matter what. He was going to make sure that from now on he was there for her whenever she could possibly need him. He knew that she was probably going to fight him on some of the things he was going to do but he also knew that he could get her to see that what he had planned was for the best. For his own piece of mind he had to do anything in his power to keep her safe.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tristan waited until he heard his Grandfather answer and let out a sigh of relief when he heard his Grandfather answer. "Grandpa, it's me. Are you some place where you can talk without anyone other than Grandma hearing what is being said?"

Janlan DuGrey frowned but nodded even though he knew his grandson couldn't see him. "I'm in my office and your Grandmother is in here with me. What do you need, Tristan?"

Tristan sighed. "Put me on speaker phone so Grandma can hear what I am saying also, Grandpa. I don't want to have to repeat everything."

Janlan put the phone on speaker and sat back in his chair. "Alright you are on speaker, Tristan. Now what is it that you need? I can tell from the sound of your voice that it is something serious."

Tristan rubbed a hand down his face. "Do either your or Grandmother know why Emily Gilmore would force her granddaughter Rory Gilmore into going on a blind date? Emily apparently forced Rory to go on a blind date last week and if Rory wouldn't have went Emily told her she would stop paying for Rory's Chilton tuition. From what I know the boy tried to force himself on Rory and she had to call her mother to come and get her. Logan paid for Rory's tuition after Lorelai told him."

Janlan swore but it was Annette who said "I knew that Emily was trying to arrange blind dates for Rory but I never knew that she was forcing the poor girl to go on them. She wants to marry Rory off to someone who has a good family because she thinks that Lorelai is a disappointment. Tell Logan that your Grandfather and I will give him half of the money back for Rory's tuition. We will not let Emily dictate her Granddaughter's life especially with using her education as leverage. Who did young Rory go on a date with last week?"

Tristan sighed. "The boy's name is Travis Lawton. It also seems that someone has hurt Rory besides the asshole at Chilton today."

At that Janlan sat forward and demanded "Just where exactly are you right this second, Tristan? And what do you mean someone hurt Rory at Chilton today?"

Tristan groaned. "Logan, Finn, Colin, and I currently sitting in the surgical waiting room at Hartford General Hospital but Paris Gellar, Madeline Lynn, and Louise Grant are also here with us although they are getting us coffee right now. Some kid with the last name Bowman broke Rory's wrist today when Logan went into Chilton to get her to take her out to lunch. We also found out from the Doctor that saw her in the Emergency Room that she has three broken ribs and two cracked ribs but we don't know who did it or how she got them. The surgery should be over soon so hopefully we will know more about her condition. Logan has power of attorney of Rory on medical issues when Lorelai is out of town and she is gone until next week."

Annette and Janlan both gasped but it was Annette who said "We'll be there shortly and I'll bring some pajamas for Rory so that she doesn't have to stay in a dreaded hospital gown. Is there anything else we can bring?"

Tristan covered the phone and looked at Logan. "My Grandparents are getting ready to come here. Is there anything other than pajamas that they can bring?"

Logan chuckled and nodded. "A cup of coffee would be good. Rory will not like the hospital coffee."

Tristan nodded and took his hand away from his cell phone. "Logan would like for you to bring a cup of coffee because Rory apparently will not drink the hospital coffee."

Annette chuckled. "I'll bring a thermos of coffee with us then. We'll be there soon, Tristan."

Tristan smiled slightly. "Thank you, Grandma and Grandpa."

Janlan chuckled. "No thanks needed, Tristan. While we're on the way I'll make a couple of phone calls and see what I can find out about that Travis Lawton boy. You just keep Logan's head on straight so that he doesn't go off the deep end."

Tristan chuckled. "Will do, Grandpa." He then ended the call and looked at Logan. "Grandpa is going to make some phone calls and see what he can find out about Lawton. He also said for you to keep yoru head on straight and not to go off the deep end. We'll all deal with this together."

Logan nodded but before he could say anything Paris walked back into the surgical waiting room and said "Luke and Jess are on their way and they are bringing us all food."

Logan groaned. "Just what I need. Actually it will be good to see both Luke and Jess. Alright so we have Luke, Jess, Janlan, and Annette on the way. Anyone else coming do we know?"

Colin chuckled as he ended his call and said "My dad is on the way also and he is bring a camera. He wants pictures of Rory's injuries. He's talking about suing the Bowman's for what their son has done to Rory. He also said he would stop by and get your father as well, Logan."

Logan swore. "My dad will go off as soon as he sees the condition Rory is in. At first he didn't like her but now he loves her like a daughter. He isn't going to be happy about any of this. I probably should have called him myself but I honestly didn't think about it."

Paris smiled and shook her head as she finally handed Logan his cup of coffee. "Mitchum will not be mad at you for not letting him know. You know as well as I do that he will understand why you forgot to call him. Now sit back down and drink your coffee. We have at least ten minutes before the first of the group that is on their way arrives."

Logan nodded and gave Paris a kiss before he sat down next to Tristan. When he saw the look on Tristan's face he shook his head and smiled. He couldn't wait to see how Tristan and Rory acted around one another once they got to know each other a little. He had no doubt that it would be entertaining to watch.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* Only about half of this chapter is what I had wrote in the notebook it was in... Once I started writing my muse took over and did things her way... *shrugs* Oh well I still think it turned out okay... I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
